Lunar Eclipse
by Ian Fleming
Summary: Artemis takes a daughter of her brother, Apollo after finding her in ancient Greece, under her wing to teach her to be the first hunter


**A.N- Hello again! im finally back with a two-shot because of the super moon in my area ( giving me some good inspiration.) but anyway here is a short story for you all.**

 **I may also be on the start of a new story, stay tuned to find out!**

 **P.S- this story takes place before there were hunters yet for good reason that will show itself.**

 **" Artemis"-Artemis speaking,**

 _"Diana'-other characters speaking_

 **Epirus, 1500 B.C**

On a quiet night in a quiet section of forest near the western coast of Greece a young woman was sitting near a flowing creek stringing together a bow. Normally a

young maiden would be afraid to be out in the open at night but this was not any ordinary maiden, this was Artemis, Goddess of the Moon, and the gigantic glowing orb

in the sky was radiating what appeared to be pure moonlight over the body of her as she finished stringing the bow together.'

When she pulled the string a few times to check its tautness she stood and prepared herself for a hunt of grand proportions, after all it was not often that the moon was

this large, and with the superstitious mortals celebrating the occasion she felt raw power flowing through her Ichor filled veins. this was her day for retribution towards

any man who had harmed a child or had forcefully taken the maidenhood of young women. she would be like a raging hurricane tearing through all who opposed her.

she would live up to her reputation as a man-hunter and would proudly bear the title till the end of time.

Walking to the nearest village she climbed up to a top of a tree above a hut, hearing shouting and smelling alcohol in the air she attempted to observe what was

happening inside the hut. inside a man was yelling at who appeared to be his wife, " ** _First Strike"_** she whispered as she watched a young girl pass through the window

looking out at the moon, she appeared no older than 8 but one thing was noticeable, her silver eyes which, while not as bright as Artemis' eyes but were still the same

illustrious color. _**"Second Strike"**_ she noted as she watched him threaten to hit both the mother and her daughter, but she was to late to react to the insect called a

man as he slashed at the throat of the woman with a hidden blade in his hand. as he turned to the girl Artemis was finally able to act outside the ancient laws in order

to protect the girl, before the man knew what happened 3 arrows peppered his head and chest, ending his miserable existence.

After making sure she had another arrow notched she leapt down and slowly walked to the door, careful to not run into anyone who may still be dangerous. after

opening the door she noticed the little girl appeared to be 9 or 10 years old and on the floor shaking her mother, futilely hoping that she would wake up as the blood

pooled around her knees form the mother. Sure the woman was not a maiden but she was still a woman and deserved much better than that slob of a man from what i

had observed. turning to the little girl i could the power of a council member on the child, by using her powers she was able to detect that she was a daughter of Apollo.

this hardly surprised Apollo considering he couldn't keep himself away from women like the one on the floor in front of her. kneeling down to look at the girl, _**"**_

 ** _What is your name little maiden?" Artemis asked the girl. "_**

 _My name is Diana" the little girl answered, wiping tears from her eyes_

 ** _"That is a lovely name, do you know who i am?" Artemis asked, trying to distract the girl and to calm her down._**

 _"Thank you, but i do not know who you are though, are you a goddess come to bring me to my father. my mom always said that he would come see me one day but he never came."_

 _the little girl said, fighting even more tears as not only did her mothers body bring tears but her fathers broken promise rang in her mind._

 ** _" I am a goddess, i am Artemis, goddess of the moon, hunting and childbirth. but i am not here to bring you to your father though i do know who he is."_**

Almost immediately Diana's eyes bulged out in awe at the goddess in front of her and bowed in almost reverence.

 _" So what will happen to me know, i have no family, my father wont acknowledge me, and i do not know how to stuff other than what my mom taught me about how to hunt rabbits for food."_

 ** _Interesting_** ** _, Artemis mused in her mind, "she knows how to use a bow, hardly surprising considering her dad is Apollo. i cant leave a young maiden like her alone like this to be preyed upon._**

 ** _"Diana, would you like to come with me, i can teach you how to hunt and survive in the wild. In return however you must agree to become my handmaiden, you will become immortal except in combat and you will follow me until i release you or you perish in battle.'_**

 ** _"one more condition, as my handmaiden you must be willing to swear off the company of men for eternity." i finished my offer, i had never had a handmaiden before and this way i could do twice as much with my time knowing i had my own personal priestess basically._**

 _"You want me to be what exactly?" Diana asked her confusedly, her 10 year old brain spinning rapidly in the last few minutes._

 _" **My Handmaiden, another term would be a hunter." Artemis explained slower for her.**_

 ** _"_** _Well i have no one left except you, very well lady Artemis i accept." Diana said after weighing the options even though there really wasn't a choice._

 ** _"very well my young hunter, let us leave here, the sun is about to rise and i want to be out of here before Apollo rises in the sky.' waving her hand indicating the sun was almost risen._**

 _"will i ever see my father?" Diana asked innocently looking at the sunrise hoping that she could catch a glimpse of someone or something._

 _" **Of course. where do you think were going now"** She answered before grabbing Diana and flashing out, marking a new page in the chapter of life for not only a a little girl but a silver eyed goddess_

 **A.N- That was extremely fun and hard to write, next stop a visit to Apollo which sounds like fun for the whole family. As always don't forget to read and review. thank you for reading and have fun out there!**


End file.
